customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Home Video Descriptions for 2006 VHS of Be My Valentine, Love Barney in German (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:0:DC31:5667:D27A-20180903025926
IXL Learning Sign inRemember LearningAnalyticsInspiration MEMBERSHIP Immersive, adaptive learning Comprehensive K–12 curriculum Math●Language arts●Science Social studies●Spanish Trusted by educators and parents 1 in 9 U.S. students uses IXL Over 40 billion questions answered Become a member! Personalized learning experience Analytics●Recommendations Continuous Diagnostic●Awards PPre-KCounting objects, inside and outside, longer and shorter, letter names, rhyming words, and more. #Math77 skills #Language arts48 skills KKindergartenComparing numbers, names of shapes, consonant and vowel sounds, sight words, and more. #Math182 skills #Language arts101 skills 1First gradeAdding and subtracting, tens and ones, telling time, categories, nouns, verb tense, time order, and more. #Math209 skills #Language arts158 skills 2Second gradePlace-value models, contractions, irregular plurals, plants and animals, historical figures, and more. #Math283 skills #Language arts222 skills #Science56 skills #Social studies56 skills 3Third gradeMultiplying and dividing, bar graphs, pronouns, possessives, weather and climate, geography, and more. #Math377 skills #Language arts177 skills #Science87 skills #Social studies95 skills 4Fourth gradeFractions and decimals, synonyms and antonyms, fossils and rock layers, government, and more. #Math324 skills #Language arts210 skills #Science96 skills #Social studies109 skills 5Fifth gradeMultiplying fractions and decimals, idioms, prepositions, photosynthesis, molecules, economics, and more. #Math338 skills #Language arts170 skills #Science98 skills #Social studies109 skills 6Sixth gradeRatios and percentages, variable expressions, Greek and Latin roots, genetics, ancient history, and more. #Math320 skills #Language arts166 skills #Science126 skills #Social studies145 skills 7Seventh gradeProportional relationships, phrases and clauses, connotations, climate change, world history, and more. #Math289 skills #Language arts155 skills #Science120 skills #Social studies191 skills 8Eighth gradeLinear functions, the Pythagorean theorem, active and passive voice, chemical formulas, civics, and more. #Math317 skills #Language arts161 skills #Science119 skills #Social studies139 skills 9Ninth gradeAlgebra 1Quadratic equations, scatter plots, exponents, parallel language, figures of speech, semicolons, and more. #Math308 skills #Language arts148 skills 10Tenth gradeGeometryCongruent triangles, geometric constructions, colons, word patterns, audience and tone, and more. #Math220 skills #Language arts144 skills 11Eleventh gradeAlgebra 2Trigonometric functions, logarithms, polynomials, supporting evidence, claims and counterclaims, and more. #Math322 skills #Language arts132 skills 12Twelfth gradePrecalculus & CalculusComplex numbers, derivatives, limits, domain-specific vocabulary, writing arguments, and more. #Math: Precalculus261 skills #Math: Calculus97 skills #Language arts132 skills New! SpanishFor all agesTime expressions, adjectives to describe people, present tense of regular verbs, formality, and more. #Spanish140 skills Discover what is possible with IXL Encourage students along every step of the learning journey Recommendations Cultivate curiosity Personalized skill recommendations encourage growth and exploration, and empower students to make smart choices about what to learn next. Diagnostic Accelerate growth IXL's Continuous Diagnostic tells you exactly what your students know and gives each learner a unique action plan to continue developing their abilities. Analytics Elevate learning IXL Analytics provides real-time insights that help you address trouble spots and refine your teaching in the moment, so you can watch student progress soar. Join now See the impact IXL has made on student learning! *Proven effectiveResearch has shown over and over that IXL produces real results. *Flexible for any learning modelRead our case studies to see how IXL drives success in classrooms nationwide. *Trusted by top teachersThe Elite 100 share why they turn to IXL to help their students grow. *Newsworthy learningIXL is in the news! Get the latest buzz about our company and products. Testimonials My students are working harder than they have worked all year. My students are logging in before and after school to complete more problems. They are also begging their other teachers to allow them to go to computer rooms to work on IXL whenever those classes have down time.' I have never seen them beg to work on math before!' Jacqueline Lewis, 9th grade Algebra 1 teacher Enterprise, Mississippi Read more IXL is an immersive K-12 learning experience that provides comprehensive, standards-aligned content for math, language arts, science, and social studies. Join now46,798,457,945 questions answered! What we offer *For schools *For families *Math *Language arts *Science *Social studies *Spanish *Recommendations *Diagnostic *Awards *Analytics *Standards *Mobile apps Resources *Help center *Tell us what you think *Blog *Testimonials *Case studies *Research *Professional development *Contact us About *Company information *Terms of service *Privacy policy *Press room *Jobs International *United States *Australia *Brasil *Canada *Deutschland *España *France *India *Ireland *New Zealand *Singapore *South Africa *United Kingdom *日本 *Learn more